


we can make history.

by coalminecanary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalminecanary/pseuds/coalminecanary
Summary: It was their last day of tour together for this year. Time to relax, to breathe.----Rhett and Link have a nice chat on an airplane.





	we can make history.

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first published fic on here! Thanks everyone who reads!)

don't you want them all to remember our names?  
talk about our love and the trails we blaze  
‘cause the only thing that the world can't change is you and I

\----

It was their last day of tour together for this year. Time to relax, to breathe. They were always so tired after tour, and while it was a great time.. They were still humans. Meeting fans was always a pleasure for them, and it made them feel that irreplaceable feeling of being important to others, an outlet to others,

A safe space. 

That was such a special feeling that can be replaced by no other. 

Link let out a sigh of relief as he rested his head on his travel pillow, sitting next to his best friend on the airplane. “It’s over for a while, huh?”

Rhett looked up from his phone. “Yeah, I guess so. We had a good run this year,” he said with a chuckle.

Link looked into his eyes with a smile. “Yeah, we did. As always, we make a great team.”

Rhett smiled back. “We do.”

As the seatbelt light flashed, they did as they were told, with Link humming a tune to himself as he put his seatbelt on. 

\--

Link looked out of the window, watching the clouds go past them and the beautiful baby blue sky above.  
“Wow, that’s beautiful. Never gets old.” Link said.

“I know, right..?” Rhett said in response, gazing over to his side.

Looking back over to his friend, he sighed. “Rhett… do you think we’ve really made it?”

“That was random.”

“No, I mean, seriously… With how much of a following we’ve gained, do you really think we’ve made it in life?” Link said curiously.  
Rhett smirked. “Of course we have, man. People love us. They love you-”

“--They love you too.” Link interrupted, like he always seemed to do.  
But this time, Rhett didn’t seem to mind the interruption. He acted most of the time that it was annoying, but sometimes it could be endearing, especially in these kind of topics. 

“...It’s crazy to think how many lives we’ve affected in a positive light.” Link said.

“I’m happy about it, though.”

Rhett nodded. “Yeah, definitely. People look up to us, and it might feel like pressure sometimes…. But I think we do okay. We do our best.”

“Our ‘Mythical Best’, right?” Link laughed.

“Haha, right.”

“I tell you what, though, Link.”

“Hm?”

“There’s no one else on this world that I would rather be on this journey with.”  
“I love ya.” Rhett said with a soft smile.

“Heh. We’re in it for the long haul. Love you too, pal.” Link said, scooting a little, and resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. 

“....I thought you had a pillow?” Rhett questioned.

“Eh. It didn’t feel as nice.” Link said as a response.

Rhett chuckled to himself. 

“Have a nice nap, buddy. We’ll be home soon.”


End file.
